


it's nights like these that make you not really care

by homelesshats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also ot5 friendship, playing monopoly because Why Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homelesshats/pseuds/homelesshats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's nights like these that make you not really care

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [this post](http://fannyann.tumblr.com/post/74576808085) for the idea, and the people who reblogged it with funny tags. also, i don't think i mentioned it, but harry is the top hat (for obvious reasons). okay. enjoy.

The night began when Niall knocked on Louis and Harry's door, hands carrying two bags full of potato chips and other assorted snacks, with Zayn and Liam in tow. When Harry had merely asked, "What's going on?" Niall had answered "We need a lads night. We've been spending too much time apart" in a short quip before pushing past him into the house. 

Now they were sitting in a circle on the floor of the living room, and they each had a glass of poorly mixed drinks next to them while a monopoly board stared back at them from the middle.

"No," Louis groans, exasperated - as he had been for the past twenty minutes - as he lands on the "Go to Jail" space for the third time. "This game is so stupid."

"You're just angry because you're losing," Zayn smirks, taking the dice from the middle of the board as Louis moves his piece - the racecar - to the jail space. Harry leans into Louis as Zayn lets the dice fall from his hand, and when it hits the cardboard, Niall cries out.

"Free Parking! How is it that you pass over my places every _single_ time?" He lays down, face in the carpet, as his grumbling continues, "I even bought fucking hotels."

Taking a sip from his drink, Harry holds back a grin as Louis mutters, "This game is rigged."

Zayn rolls his eyes at Louis as Liam takes up the pair of dice, looking so concentrated that Harry's afraid he may bust a vain. 

"You can't rig a game of chance, Louis," he sighs.

"Loaded dice," Louis scrunches up his nose, but leaves it, because he knows it's an idiotic argument, anyways. Zayn always wins arguments, even if he's wrong. 

When it's Harry's turn, he picks up the dice with one hand and easily throws them onto the board, watching them spin until they land, showing a three and six. He moves spaces until he lands on Boardwalk, which Louis owns, where two hotels sit proudly on the colored border. Niall laughs triumphantly, knowing that this will bankrupt Harry, but then Louis glances up at Harry through his fringe.

With a wide grin, Louis pushes the dice toward Niall and scooches closer into Harry's side, "As Harry's fiancé, I'm proclaiming that he half-owns all of my property."

Niall gapes at Louis, "That's not fair!"

Harry smirks, "Our house, our rules."

"You're a couple of twats," Liam frowns, visibly angry with this addition to the rules, but Harry just shrugs half-heartedly.

"C'mon, Nialler, go, I wanna finish this bloody game before it's tomorrow," Zayn moans, laying on his stomach with his socked feet swishing back and forth in the air. He aimlessly traces his finger around the rim of the glass as he watches Niall eagerly blow on the dice for good luck.

"I doubt we'll finish this game before the end of the century, to be honest," Louis huffs, changing positions so that his head is directly in Harry's lap, one hand absently playing with the hole in Harry's sock while the other searches for Harry's. Once Harry's got his fingers intertwined with Louis' he picks up his drink and takes a solid sip from it, knowing that this is going to be a long night.

\--

An hour later, Louis and Harry commandeered a majority a the board and seem to be running an empire. Zayn clocked out first, his thimble piece the first to escape the grasp of Larry Inc. ("Why the fuck would you call it that, you idiots"), and then it was only Niall and Liam, as two separate entities, against the Dream Team ("What the hell happened to Larry Inc.?"). After being sent to jail two times in ten rolls, Niall went bankrupt and, as a result, gave all of his property to Louis and Harry. He pouted tremendously when he took the small, metallic dog from the board, only managing to give Harry a small glare before curling up next to Zayn and brooding as he slurped down the remnants of a drink he'd finished ages ago.

So then it was only Liam to take care of. He still held a good third of the board, but with three entire sets, and a few other random placements, all with hotels, it was only a matter of time before the game was theirs. 

Harry could feel himself becoming manic with greed for pastel-colored money.

"Li, you've only got two hundred left," Louis chuckles deviously, the new atmosphere of the game giving him life, "there's no way you're going to survive another round. Just surrender now."

Liam, with a fierceness that makes Harry wonder if he should pin it to the multiple drinks Liam had or the intensity of the game at hand, grins and takes the dice from the board, shaking them in a tight grip. Then, as he tosses them gently onto the board, he whispers, "Never."

Harry feels like he's in some kind of gambling scene in a Mob film, honestly, as he watches the dice spin on the painted cardboard. It seems to go in slow motion as the three of them watch the two small pieces, and then they stop. 

"Six," Liam whispers, and as he's calculating the steps in his head, Louis shoots up from the carpet.

"Fuck yes! You landed on Park Place, bitch!" Louis laughs, jumping up onto the sofa behind Harry and doing a small, energetic dance. "Pay up, Payno! Oh, wait - you can't! 'Cause you're bankrupt!" He falls back onto the sofa, unafraid of breaking the springs within the cushions, and continues giggling to himself.

Liam stares blankly at the board for what feels like a half an hour, and then he sighs, visibly folding in on himself. 

Zayn gives Liam a half-hug, one arm around his shoulders, "It's alright, Li. It's not like any of us stood a chance, anyways, with these two cheaters."

"Cheaters!" Louis yelps as Harry lets out a hurt "Heeeey."

"Yeah," Niall shoots over to them, though he's draped over the other sofa, already looking half-asleep. "Cheaters," he mumbles within a yawn.

While Louis begins to explain to the three of them that, no, it's cheating, because if Louis had an empire he would _definitely_ share it with Harry, and they obviously count as one person, anyways. Zayn just playfully glares at him and tells him that Louis is a sore winner. This sparks an entire conversation about how a "sore winner" doesn't make the slightest bit of sense, and Louis seems like the only one who actually cares about getting his point across because Zayn only watches him with a mischievous glint in his eye and Niall falls asleep halfway through Louis' tirade. 

Liam helps Harry put away the game, and then the glasses and bowls of chips that are strewn over the living room - _Liam is a good helper,_ Harry thinks. Harry loves Liam - and once they get back into the living room, Zayn and Louis have stopped bickering and have claimed spots in the living as theirs. 

Louis holds open his arms in an open invite as he watches Harry walk in, and Harry gladly slips into his embrace on the oversized sofa. Louis presses a few kisses to Harry's face, making a small smile lift onto Harry's lips. 

In the semi-conscious moments before Harry falls asleep, Louis whispers, "We're gonna take over the world, you and me. The Dream Team."

And, as a large, wide grin spreads across Harry's face, he hears Niall groan out, "Shut the fuck up, Dream Team, I'm tryin' to sleep," and Harry thinks, yeah, maybe they can take over the world.


End file.
